The present invention relates to a tool having a holder provided with a mounting opening for mounting it on a drive shaft, which preferably can be driven in oscillating fashion, and having further a fixture for mounting a working element.
The invention further relates to a holder and a working element for such a tool.
A tool of this kind has been known from EP 0 339 357 B1 which discloses a cutting knife, especially for separating joint seals or insulating elements employed on glass panes, with a holder for mounting it detachably on the drive shaft that can be driven in oscillating fashion. To this end, the holder comprises a mounting opening that can be positively connected to a correspondingly shaped connecting piece of the drive shaft. The cutting or working element can be connected to the holder either directly or via an adapter element. By using such a split structure of the tool, it is intended to permit the tool to be produced at lower cost.
However, the different known variants are connected with the disadvantage that they are not always up to the high stresses, which in part vary heavily, and that some of them are excessively resilient. And their structure is relatively complicated as well.